Young Miraculous Phantom
by Ladynoir1987
Summary: Now a four way crossover with Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir. When the Flying Graysons fell not just on or two, but THREE kids were orphaned. Marinette, Daniel, and Richard Grayson. Triplets. Each adopted into a different home. Marinette by the Dupin-Chengs, Daniel by the Fentons, and Richard by Bruce Wayne. Small challenge for you inside.
1. Changes and a challenge

**Just wanted to point out a few changes before I started.**

 **They spent each summer at each others house. One summer in Gotham, the next in Amity, then the one after that in Paris.**

 **Marinette: She's Batgirl durring the summers she's in Gotham, with her Ladybug costume it's a knee length dress with a black waist and reversed (black with red polka-dots) tights underneath, alongside her yo-yo she also has a pouch of smoke bombs and a couple of throwing knives (You'll find out why later), Tom and Sabine know that she's Ladybug.**

 **Danny: When in Gotham both him and Dick are Robin and they use this to make the criminals think that Robin can teleport, he got his powers when he was 10 rather than 14, he never had the need to cheat on the C.A.T. (I did this because I knew that this would get rid of Dan and I HATE him), he knew about his crush on Sam the whole time and knew that she had a crush on him but didn't know how to tell her that he felt the same.**

 **Dick: Got adopted by Bruce/Batman when he was 6 almost 7 years old, found out Batman's identity/started training when he was 7, Zatanna has been his friend since he was 5 since her and her father spent about a year in Haley's and recognized him as Robin the first time she was at the cave.**

 **Danielle: After being shot with the ecto-dejecto she decided to stay in Amity with Danny instead of leaving where both her and Danny decided to claim they're brother and sister instead of cousins.**

 **The team can see that Ladybug (who's been a member since the incident) and Robin are close, but they don't know just how close the two are.**

 **Here's a challenge for you! If you can CORRECTLY guess what the 4th thing this story is crossed with BEFORE I reveal it, I will send you a private message telling you the identity of the Mystery Halfa. If you CORRECTLY guess the identity of the Mystery Halfa I will tell you the 4th crossover. If you guess BOTH I will tell you how they find Dani!**


	2. Orphaned

**I changed my mind. Instead of both Dick and Danny being Robin I changed it to just Dick being Robin and Danny's name being Red Bird. No idea where I got the name from, but I don't care! I'm SO sorry it took this long to upload this chapter!**

"Ladies and gentlemen, the Flying Graysons! Joining them today for the first time Marinette, Daniel, and Richard Grayson!" Jack Haley announced to the crowd.

 **YJDPM:TILBACN**

 **Earlier that day**

"Danny! Dickey! Unde esti? Ieși afară, ieși unde ești!" Marinette called out to her brothers. (Danny! Dickey! Come out, come out where ever you are!)

"Nu o să ne găsiți niciodată pe, Mari!" Danny yelled out to his sister giving away the hiding spot of him and his brother. (You'll never find us, Mari!

"Gotcha!" She yelled after climbing on top of the trailer they were hiding on.

"AHH!" Her brothers yelled almost falling off.

"Kids, get down from there! I'm not about to have you get hurt before your first show!" Their mom yelled up at them.

"Coming, Mami!" The triplets yelled in unision before flipping off the trailer. The boys landed on both of there feet while Marinette landed on only one foot which made her lose her balance and land on her butt.

"Ow!" She exclaimed. "Mami, why am I always so clumsy?" Marinette asked pouting.

"Don't worry about it, Buginette. I'm sure you'll grow out of it eventually." Her mom told her.

"Buginette?"Marinette asked confused.

"Uh huh." Mary said concerning that Marinette said it right. "Its a combination of Ladybug, because where ever you go good luck seems to follow, and your name."

"How come she gets a nickname and we don't?" The boys asked in unision.

"Actually, Danny is my little Phantom because phantoms are said to be quite shy and Dikey is my little Robin because of how he almost never stays on the ground." She explained.

"Mami! People get made fun of for names like those!" The boys complained.

"Well, I like them! It's the thought that counts!" Marinette said standing up. "And if you like it or not I think that they make sense!"

"Now!" Their mom said. "Go and get changed into your costumes and I'll meet you at the tent."

"Raseti-va!" Dick yelled running off. (Race you!)

"Hei! Nu e corect!" Marinette and Danny yelled chasing after their brother. (Hey! No fair!)

YJDPM:TOLBACN

They had all changed into their costumes and started heading to the tent when Danny said, "I think we look silly!"

"I agree!"

"Don't be so mean! Mami made these her self!" Marinette said slapping her brothers on the back of there heads. "Besides! I think they go well with our nicknames! Danny Phantom, Robin, and Ladybug!" She said pointing to each of them when she said the nickname.

"If I'm a phantom then shouldn't I be black and or white?" Danny asked. (AN: Just imagine his her costume with short sleeves and instead of black it's red and there are no boots it's all one piece.)

"Mabey, if you were a hero like Batman or Superman." Marinette said, "But were in a circus, so your costume has to have bright colors!"

"Makes sense, I guess." Dick said.

"Race you to the tent!" Marinette yelled running off.

"Cheater!" The boys yelled running after her.

Yjdpmltolbacn

"Hei! Vino inapoi aici!" (Hey! Get back here!)

"Trebuie sa ma prindi mai intai!" Marinette yelled to her brothers. (You have to catch me first!) While she was yelling she looked backwards, not watching where she was going she ran right into someone. "Scuze!" She exclaimed before hiding behind her brothers who had caught up with her. (Sorry!)

"Mari, they probably don't understand you. Were in America, remember?" Danny asked her looking shyly at the people his sister had run into.

"Sorry for running into you." Marinette said coming out of hiding. Danny soon took her place as the one hidding.

"It's okay. I'm Sabine and this is my husband Tom." The woman said.

"I'm Maddie, this is my husband Jack and our daughter Jazz." "And I'm Bruce." They said introducing themselves.

"What are your names?" Maddie asked.

"I'm Marinette. These are my brothers Danny and Richard, but we call him Dickey." Marinette said. "We better go before our parents get worried." She said pulling her brothers towards the tent.

YJDPMLTOLBACN

"MAMI! TATA! NU!" The triplets yelled before climbing down the platform and running towards their parents bodies until they were stopped by the people they met earlier.

 **Review response**

 **Thebananathatwrites: I know it is! One morning when I was getting ready for school I thought, "Hey! Marinette/Ladybug, Danny/Phantom, and Dick/Robin are hero's and they all have black hair and blue eyes! I wonder if there's a story about them being triplets." Then the next chance I got to get o fanfiction I searched. When I found that there was none I started writing this!**

 **SiblingloveF2: I'll make sure to let you know whenever I update it!**

 **foxchick1: Here you go!**

 **NAVSO311: I like your ideas! I was actually thinking something quite similar to that.**

 **Guest: The Justice League became aware of the ghost attacks in Amity after Phariah Dark, so yes. The only one on the team that knows the real relationship of Danny/Dani Phantom, Ladybug, and Robin is Wally cause he knows their identity and past.**


	3. Adopted

**This chapter takes place a month after the previous one. In this chapter someone says something from one of my favorite movies and I hid two characters in here from another favorite movie of mine. The cameo characters are from the same movie. (Hint: hard knock life and neglectful parents.)**

"Wake up! Wake up you stupid brats!" The woman in charge of the orphanage yelled spraying them with who knows what. "Get off your lazy bums before you regret it!"

"Sorry Ms. Trunchbul." The triplets said before getting changed. There was a routine they had come up with. Once they wake up Marinette changes while Danny and Dick watch out for people that would want to hurt them, once she's done she switches places with Dick, then Dick with Danny.

On their way to breakfast (it was around 8:15) they ended up getting spotted by Eugene and Eric, two boys who had been in that orphanage their whole life. As always Eugene and Eric beat the triplets until they thought they had 'learned their lesson', and as always the only person who cared about them was Miss. Honey.

The thing that the triplets found interesting about Miss. Honey was that she was actually the niece of Ms. Trunchbul, yet while Trunchbul was without a doubt one of the meanest people there Miss. Honey was by far one of the nicest.

Miss. Honey had found them in the vents close to the floor multiple times with bruises forming and sometimes even bleeding. This was one of those times. She found them wrapped up in each other's arms crying in the vent they seemed to end up in more than the others. She managed to coax them out and patch them up. By the time that was done breakfast time was over, but that didn't stop her from sneaking them something from the kitchen.

One week later

"Mari, Danny, Dickey, could you come here please?" Miss. Honey asked.

"Is everything okay?" Marinette asked.

"There are some people here to adopt you three!" She told them happy that they had a chance to get out of that hell-hole of an orphanage.

"Really!?" They asked surprised.

"Yes, but I should let you know that unfortunately you three aren't going to end up in the same home. Danny a couple with a daughter only a couple of years older is adopting you, Marinette a couple who lost their daughter a couple years ago is adopting you, and Dickey a man who had also watched the murder of his parents is adopting you." She told themthem watching as the three went from happy to down right terrified to the idea of being seperated.

"This won't be your last time seeing each other though." She told them noticing their mood lift a bit. "They agreed that you could spend every summer together and can even stay in contact with each other throughout the year." With that said they were almost as happy as they were when they first found out they were going to get adopted. Keyword being 'almost'.

Once they were in Trunchbul's office they recognized the people they met the night their parents had died and knew who was being adopted by who.

Once the adoption papers were signed they said their goodbyes for now before leaving with with their new families.

 **Review replies**

 **Guest: I am well aware of the difference, but with the limited access I have I had to use Romanian from Google Translate.**

 **Davidscrazy234: I'm sorry, but I can't. I already had this scene planed where Dani asks Marinette why she calls her her sister even though she's Danny's clone. Even if I didn't have this planed I still wouldn't be able to do it. This is mostly because in my mind Danny and Dani are brother/sister or cousins not father/daughter.**


	4. The portal accident

Four years later (They're now 10 years old)

"Kids! Could you come down here please?" Maddie called up the steps.

It was summer time and this summer - like the first one after their parents death - was being spent at the Fenton's. Unlike last they were at the Fenton's though Danny had two friends that he had met during his school year with the Fenton's.

"Coming/Coming Mrs. F!" They yelled before heading towards the basement/lab.

Once in the lab Sam, Tucker, and the triplets sat down on the chairs in front of a metal hole in the wall where they saw Jazz - Danny's adopted sister - sitting as well.

"This is the Fenton Ghost Portal! It will help us go into an area known as the Ghost Zone!" Jack exclaimed.

"Dad, I'd hate to break it to you, but ghosts don't exist." Jazz said.

"If they do, they would of visited me by now." Danny said sadly thinking about his biological parents.

"Who would of visited you, Danny?" Sam asked.

"I'll tell you eventually. Now's not the time." He told her. (AN: Wow this chapter got sad fast.)

"When I plug this in I will prove to you that ghosts do exist!" Jack said pluging the portal in.

After he plunged it in there was a spark of green then nothing. Nothing other than the spark happened.

"I was sure it would work! We did everything the same way we did with the prototype just a larger size!" Jack exclaimed sadly.

"Come on, Jack. Let's go buy some fudge to cheer you up." Maddie said heading for the lab door.

"Mom, could you drop me off at the library on your way to the store?" Jazz asked.

"Now what?" Danny asked Marinette, Dick, Sam, and Tucker.

"You guys saw that, right?" Marinette asked.

"Saw what, M?" Dick asked her.

"It's probably nothing, but when dad plunged it in I saw a spark of green." Marinette said. (AN: Marinette and Dick call Jack and Maddie mom and dad because of them being the adopted parents of Danny. They do the same thing with Tom and Sabine.)

"If there was a spark then it means that it should work! There's probably just something they forgot to do!" Dany and Dick exclaimed knowing what their sister was getting at.

"What are you guys thinking?" Sam asked worried because nine times out of ten when the three of them got the same idea it either ended in disaster or they ended up in trouble.

(AN:I forgot to mention this, but if you haven't figured it out yet Sam doesn't know about the triplets past or about the fact that Danny was adopted. Tucker knows because he was in Amity at the time, but he's letting Danny tell Sam when he's ready. Sam and her family moved to Amity a year after Danny's adoption.)

"We're gonna try to see if we can find what went wrong!" The triplets said in unison.

"It's really creepy when you three talk at the same time." Tucker said shivering.

"Whatever, Tuck." Danny said.

"Dickey, hack!" Marinette told her brother.

"I'm not so sure I can." Dick told her.

"You mean to tell me that you can hack the Pentagon, White house, Justice League, AND Batman yet you can't hack a portal to another dimension?" Marinette asked making Sam and Tucker's jaws drop.

"You hacked the Justice League/Batman!?" Sam and Tucker yelled in unision.

"Please! I could do that in my sleep!" Dick told them before turning to his sister and saying, "Fine I'll try to see if I can find anything wrong!"

Pulling a glove out of his pocket he put it on before walking over to the portal and pluging a wire into the portal that was connected to his glove.

"Why'd he put a glove on?" Sam asked confused.

"This isn't a normal glove, Sam. Watch." Dick said before pushing a button that revealed it to be a holo computer.

"Dude, you have got to get me one of those." Tucker said in aw.

"Sorry, Tuck, but this thing is one of a kind. Made it myself. Not to mention that it took me a whole year to build it." Dick said focusing on the hacking he was doing.

"Huh, I didn't see anything wrong with the coding. Maybe it's the wiring?" Dick said aiming the question at Danny.

"On it!" Danny said heading for the jumpsuits. "Well, I'm definitely taking that off!" Danny said seeing Jack's face on the front after he pit it on.

LINEBREAKLINEBREAK

"DANNY!" They all yelled when the portal turned on with him still inside.

"Nu, nu, te rog nu!" Marinette pleaded running over to where Danny laid. (No, no, please no!)

"Nu muri pe noi Danny." Dick muttered pulling his sister into a hug. (Please don't die on us Danny)

"He's waking up!" Tucker exclaimed. It was then that they noticed the changes.

"Ow!" Danny groaned after sitting up.

"Nu he sperii asa! Credeam can ai murit!" Dick and Marinette yelled. (Don't scare us like that! We thought you died!)

"Sorry! You think I think to get myself zapped by that thing?" Danny asked before eloping back onto the floor. "Who would put the on button on the inside anyway?"

"Oh, I don't know? Your adoptive father?" Marinette asked sarcastically.

"Wait, you were adopted?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, they adopted me when I was 6. And that 'they' I mentioned earlier? I was talking about our biological parents."

"Our?"

"Yeah, our, as in me Danny and Dickey." Marinette explained to Sam.

"Well, that explains things." She said.

Eventually Danny changed back to how he looked before the accident and the five of them swore that they would only tell those they knew they could trust. Basically they agreed to only tell Bruce and the Dupin-Cheng's. They weren't going to tell Jazz out of fear that she would tell.

Unknown to them when Danny turned the portal on he wasn't the only one that became a halfa. In the ghost zone a certain teenaged ghost became a halfa as well.

 **LINEBREAKLINEBREAK**

 **Sorry I had to end it there. This chapter was starting to get a bit to long in my opinion.**

 **The second halfa is NOT an OC! Let me know in the reviews who you think that halfa is!**

 **Lumingo akvo9504: YEP!**

 **A friend (guest reviewer): HMU? That means Hook Me Up right?**

 **Littlest1: Sorry that it seems fast paced. It's just that most of the stuff I had planed takes place after Cadmus.**

 **Guest: I didn't even know Matilda was a book and I read all the time!**

 **foxchick1: Here you go!**

 **Thebananathatwrites: Good to know!**

 **XarexRaven: Yep! That was Romanian! And I don't plan on giving up on this story for a long time! Then again, I didn't plan on giving up Phantom Phamily and look at it now!**


	5. Author note, message to CD, and Reviews!

**This is not a chapter. Sorry! Currently I'm stuck between writing either Mari appearing in Paris as Batgirl for the first time, or going straight to the rewrite of "Independence Day" for the next chapter. In the mean time, I have a message for a** ** _certain someone_** **that goes by the name of Catwoman's Daughter.**

 **I'M GOING TO KILL YOU! YOU PROMISED THAT YOU WOULDN'T LEAK THAT INFORMATION! YOU ARE SO LUCKY THAT WE WERE ONLY ABLE TO SEE EACH OTHER IN SCHOOL!**

 **Sorry about that! I just found out what she did not to long ago! Anyways! REVIEWS!**

 **JessyLynAwsome: Glad you liked it! Sorry about it seeming a bit rushed though, I didn't mean to do that.**

 **Guest 1: Thanks!**

 **Guest 2: Sorry if they're short! I'm trying my best, and I don't have any stories with these three together to get ideas from. And, no. Not Dani for multiple reasons. 1. The Halfa is a TEEN and in that chapter the triplets are only TEN YEARS OLD! 2. Sorry that I didn't clarify this, but the mystery halfa is a MALE not FEMALE. And 3. Dani is still going to be a clo-whoops! That last one might be considered as a spoiler!**

 **Pebna Wolf: Thanks! And, no. Like I said, the halfa is male. Hint: The triplets knew him before he died.**

 **Lumigo avko9504: Nope! Same reasons as before! And again, glad you liked it! Hint: The halfa isn't from the DP universe!**


	6. Poll!

I have no idea how to create polls on here, so I created a poll for this story on Quotev! I have the link on my IMVU account. My IMVU name is the same as on here.

If you have any ideas that you would like to see on here, that would be very helpful.

Guest: Glad you think that!

Dragon Fairy: Close, but not exactly it. (Hint. Hint)


	7. Yet another author's note SORRY!

Since this story has become more of a universe to me, and I have some ideas that won't fit into the story no matter what I do, I created a separate account called YMP Series that will only be for Young Miraculous Phantom related stuff. I already have some stuff on there, so please check it out. I don't really like this version of the story anymore, so I'll be rewriting it on that account. I also found a flaw with the identity of the other halfa, so he will no longer be a character.

The halfa was Marinette, Danny, and Dick's cousin Johnny. The flaw I found with having him as the halfa was that if he became a ghost, then that means that the rest of their family did as well. That would probably make the siblings mad at their family for not visiting them. The there's the fact that if it was just Johnny that became a ghost, then why only him? Why was he the only Grayson to become a ghost when the others didn't?

Johnny wasn't an OC, he was actually a member of the Flying Graysons in one of the universes.


End file.
